Bob the Bo-bomb
"'DO I LOOK LIKE A TARGET, IKE!?"-Bob the Bo-bomb, after accidentally being shot by Ike. Bob the Bo-bomb is a bo-bomb from the Mushroom World known as Mushroom Earth. He lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. He is a former minon of Bowser and is a defective Bo-bomb,meaning he can't explode properly. Personality "LAY OFF."-Bob when someone insulted Ike over his paranoia. Bob the bo-bomb is usually sarcastic and doesn't take many things seriously. Although,he is very loyal and vengeful. He'll never back out of a fight and will fight to the end. He is very loyal to his friends, despite his occasional low temper and sarcasm when provoked, something goes horribly wrong, or if someone tries to hurt him or his friends. Relationships "We're in this together." -Bob the Bo-bomb. He protects his friends with his life. At first, he thought of them as just random people, but their relationship grew and grew. If anyone tries to attack them, they can expect a shotgun barrel inbetween their eyes. *Ike the shy guy- Bob first met Ike when paired together on a secret mission as rookies in a secret agency. He and Ike have gone a long way. At their first day of agency, Bob thought of him as a paranoid dumbbell who slipped up all the time, but when their bond grew, they became best pals, and Bob protects Ike more than anyone else. After that, they never really fought, Bob just "pokes fun" at him sometimes, although sometimes in a heated situation he might subconsciously yell at Ike. *Flight the Mail Parakoopa- Bob and Flight met when Flight was a little koopa troopa kid living with Toad. However,they are not seen with each other much. Bob and Flight do have the occasional bickering, but they've gone a long way, aswell. Bob would probably be lost without Flight, because they're kind of alike, personality-wise, and they protect eachother as much as they can. *Toad the Toadstool- Bob met Toad while escaping Bowser's castle,Toad helped Bob escape the wrath of bowser. And Bob saved Toad for a reason. He saved him from Bowser, because he'd let 8 people die on him, and he didn't want a ninth. He and Toad are almost the same companions as Ike and Bob, and sometimes Toad saves Bob alot more times than he'd like to admit. Bob will also protect Toad with his life, as he saved his for a reason, as repeated earlier. *Mario the Cyborg human- Bob met Mario when he ended up on Mobius in Ice cap zone. Considering they just met, and he's real pushy on him, he thinks of him as kind of a jerk, but he is really powerful, powerful enough to knock him over with one kick, so he does try his best to keep a lid on his temper. *Gerald (Bob's boss) - Bob seems to be in the middle with Gerald. He certianly shows a little distaste towards him, such as when Gerald was about to fire them for coming back so late, they came back with lots of evidence and success from Bob and Ike's first mission, he was dumbfounded, and Bob had the nerve to remark: "You laughin' now?" Due to the success, they kept their jobs, although Bob respects Gerald's power as their boss, he sometimes treats him otherwise. Overall, Bob and Gerald are in the middle with eachother. They don't don't like one another, but they don't hate eachother, either. *Harrison- Bob and Harrison had little to no interaction with each other, although it could be presumed that Bob was uncomfortable with having Harrison around, saying: "If I could have met anything else on the way, I'd have met mouldy cookie dough. It's pretty much the same thing." History Bob the bo-bomb used to work as bowser's castle,he was picked on and treated like dirt because he was a defective. Because of his inability to explode,he worked as a janitor. There was only one person who cared about him,Tim the bo-bomb,Tim was his best friend and helped him through tough times. One day Tim had been promoted to Bo-bomb general. During supper in Bowser's castle,Bob found a little toddler Toad wondering in the mess hall. Bob created a distraction by throwing food at Bowser's head and causing an uproar. While everyone was distracted,Bob grabbed the Toad and ran out of Bowser's castle all the way to the Mushroom kingdom. THis Toad would later on be known as his best friend "Toad". Bob decided to hide in the mushroom kingdom with Toad in the castle,but before he could,Tim came to arrest him to keep his job. Bob hated him for it. Tim took him back to Bowser's castle and put him in a prison cell. Bob then escaped by banging his head onto a steel bar,breaking it open. Bob then went looking for Tim,to get revenge. He carried a gun to kill him. Before he could,some Parakoopas found him in the main hallway of the castle and brang him to lord Bowser. Bowser sentenced him to be melted down in the Bo-bomb factory section of the castle. Tim was also sent to be melted down for not properly guarding Bob's jail cell. Tim and Bob were put on a conveyor belt in the factory leading to a melting chamber full of lava. Tim sacrificed himself for Bob to escape. Tim's last words were "I'm sorry". 26 years later,Bob applied for a secret angency and met Ike. Many months later, Bob was sucked into a vortex and sent to Mobius,in ice cap zone. Where he met Mario(the cyborg). He is currently in Green hill Zone. Trivia *Unlike other characters,Bob is one of the only characters to use guns. Similar to Shadow the hedgehog and Nack the weasel. *His gun appears out of nowhere, it is unknown how he uses it with no arms or hands. It's mostly because of Nintendo logic. *Bob is 26 years old. *Humorously, Bob's favorite snack is cashew nuts. *Bob enjoys multiple video game francises, his favorite series being The Legend of Zelda. Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Non irkens Category:Mario Multiverse Category:Heros Category:Males